As the need for electricity continues to grow, the need for higher capacity transmission and distribution lines grows as well. The amount of power a transmission line can deliver is dependent on the current-carrying capacity (ampacity) of the line. The ampacity of a line is limited by the maximum safe operating temperature of the bare conductor that carries the current. Exceeding this temperature can result in damage to the conductor or to the line accessories. Moreover, the conductor gets heated by Ohmic losses and solar heat and is cooled by conduction, convection and radiation. The amount of heat generated due to Ohmic losses depends on current (I) passing through it and its electrical resistance (R) by the relationship Ohmic losses=I2R. Electrical resistance (R) itself is dependent on temperature. Higher current and temperature can lead to higher electrical resistance, which, in turn, can lead to more electrical losses in the conductor. Prior attempts to overcome these issues have proposed coating overhead conductors with white spectrally selective coating surfaces or polymeric coatings having high emissivity. However, white coatings are undesirable due to glare and discoloration over time while polymeric coatings are undesirable due to their questionable heat and wet aging characteristics. Therefore, there remains a need for a durable, inorganic coating for overhead conductors and related electrical accessories that allow the conductors and/or electrical accessories to operate at reduced temperatures.